coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 3475 (11th December 1992)
Plot Neil is angry that Angie wasn't around for their meal and is cold towards him. She tells him that she knows Denise is his wife and is furious that he didn't tell her before they slept together. He swears that they're separated but she tells him to keep away. Percy enjoys being Father Christmas again. Tracy refuses to see Ken stay in ignorance and invites him round for a meal. Neil accuses Denise of ruining his love life. Denise apologises to Angie for upsetting her and tells her that they are separated. Steve takes Mike's Jaguar on a job and is hit by a car on a dual carriageway. Two policemen witness the crash and tell Steve that he couldn't have avoided the crash as the other driver is drunk. When he's asked for his licence, Steve gives his name as Kevin Webster. Bet is amazed to find her takings have gone up £100 a night. Denise assures Angie that she and Neil are divorcing and explains how the marriage never worked. She assures Angie that the marriage is well and truly over. Mike is horrified to see the Jaguar with a smashed wing and door. Bet thanks the staff for their hard work and tells them they must keep the profits up. She decides to lay on sandwiches to keep the drinkers' custom. Playing Father Christmas, Percy is disturbed to overhear Carmel telling a woman that David is her son. Steve's job is saved because of the police witnesses. Angie apologises to Neil - he is glad they're together again. Percy tells Sally about what he overheard. Sally tells Gail but Gail accuses her of getting her teeth into Carmel. Steve admits to Kevin that he failed his driving test and told the police he was him. Kevin is shocked. Tracy tells Ken that Mark is Mike's son. As soon as she's said it she realises that she shouldn't have. Ken is furious and marches out. Cast Regular cast *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Tracy Barlow - Dawn Acton *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Ken Barlow - William Roache *David Platt - Thomas Ormson *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Angie Freeman - Deborah McAndrew *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Bet Gilroy - Julie Goodyear *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Denise Osbourne - Denise Black *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Alma Baldwin - Amanda Barrie *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Sarah Louise Platt - Lynsay King Guest cast *Carmel Finnan - Catherine Cusack *Neil Mitchell - John Lloyd Fillingham *Young Boy - Elliott Palmer *PC Bannen - David Webber *Julian - Robert Maxfield Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *MVB Motors *Denise's *Jim's Cafe *Krazy Kuts - Grotto *Dual carriageway in Weatherfield Notes *Colin Skeaping was credited as the Stunt Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: There are shocks in store for Mike, Percy, Ken, Steve and Kevin. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 19,880,000 viewers (1st place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1992 episodes